Doute
by Setsukira
Summary: Une histoire narrant un monologue intérieur d'un personnage en aimant un autre, mais cet amour semble impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Doute :

Il était une fois, dans un monde similaire au notre, dans une époque contemporaine à la notre, l'histoire d'un garçon, qui, malgré lui en aimait un autre. Trois ans, voilà à combien de temps remonte cette rencontre merveilleuse mais douloureuse. En trois ans rien n'a changé entre eux. Il n'a jamais rien essayé, il vit avec, il le lui cache, il se fait souffrir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a peur, il a peur de lui faire du mal, il a peur que ce dernier le rejette, il a peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il ressent envers lui. Rien est plus présent que ça dans son esprit, il l'aime, mais ne peut le lui dire. Il le veut mais ne veut pas se l'avouer. Il en a besoin pour vivre mais fait comme si il ne le savait pas. Il est tout pour lui, sans lui il s'ennuie, il est son idéal. Pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux de lui et pas de quelqu'un d'autre ? Allez savoir. Il le trouve beau, intelligent, gentil, drôle, avenant, sérieux, séduisant. C'est en étant avec lui qu'il arrive à être ce qu'il est réellement, c'est avec lui qu'il rit, avec lui qu'il parle, c'est la seule personne de vraiment importante à ses yeux. Pour lui il ferait tout, pour lui il changerait tout. Un jour, en voiture il dit une chose sans faire attention, il se turent tous les deux vingt minutes durant. Puis comme si de rien était redevinrent comme avant, rien n'a changé et rien ne changera jamais. L'amoureux se retient de dire ce qu'il pense vraiment, la peur le paralyse, il n'arrive pas à parler, alors il se tait. Après tout, le silence est d'or. Il se ment à lui-même, il se tue à petit feu, sa flamme s'étouffe avec son silence, sa flamme se meurt, son cœur devient les cendres d'un amour inavoué. Son cœur s'enterre, meurt. Un seul homme à jamais, une seule personne à aimer, c'était lui est personne d'autre. Mais il ne peut le lui dire, il ne veut pas le blesser, le détruire. Aucun échappatoire, un cercle vicieux s'est installé. Il pleure dans le noir, il réalise seul, en apparence aucun espoir ne peut plus être permis. Il baisse les bras et s'en va enterrant ses sentiments à jamais, loin de son corps, loin de son cœur cendré. Il s'en va loin de tout bonheur, loin de toute joie. Il s'en va avec en tête une chose qu'il ne pourra jamais chasser, une chose qui le fera souffrir, qui le poussera à se détruire ; son doute, le Doute.


	2. Chapter 2

Solitude :

_Son doute, en effet est la seule chose qui lui reste, son cœur disparu, il erre dans un monde vide, dans un monde noir, sombre et froid. Se demandant comment en est-il arrivé là, pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi il n'y arrive pas, pourquoi il n'ose pas lui parler de ce qu'il ressent. Pourquoi il se persuade qu'il risque de le blesser. Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Est-ce seulement la vérité ? Ces questions viennent hélas trop tard. Il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière, pour raviver la flamme de ce cœur cendré. Le mensonge la consumé, la peur la fait se volatiliser. Il avance seul, dans un brouillard noir qui l'entoure. Il n'entend que des murmures. Ces voix sont celles de ses gardians, de ses amis, de ses anges, de celui qui l'aime. Des murmures, simplement des murmures, rien ne peut plus l'approcher, son monde s'est refermé autour de lui. Seul, il s'est abandonné, son corps est vide. Pleurer il ne peut plus. Souffrir, il s'y est habitué. Une nouvelle amie lui est apparue. Une nouvelle alliée, quelqu'un qui lui veut... du mal, quelqu'un qui est prête à tout détruire autour de lui pour qu'il aille au paradis, dans son monde, là où tout y est possible, là où les problèmes disparaissent. C'est une femme, de longue existence qui est venue à ses côtés, tous le monde la connait et tous le monde cherche à l'éviter. Son simple nom nous fait peur, il nous pousse à aller vers les gens, à s'ouvrir, à parler, rire et pleure. Il nous pousse à créer des contactes, avoir des amis. Mais des fois, on la laisse venir, on la laisse le dire. C'est alors que son nom nous conduit en enfer. Un enfer pire que la mort. Cet enfer qui, lui aussi, porte son nom. Cet enfer, ce monde où tout est possible, cet enfer d'illusions que nous nommons paradis pour nous rassurer. Cet endroit est la maison de cette femme. Cet endroit, comme elle, se nomme Solitude._


End file.
